The Search for the Heart that Beats in Paradise
by M.W. Roach
Summary: Who Wants Pie" sequel. The wolves are in Paradise, but Kiba's having second thoughts. Why is thier Eden dieing? What's Kiba's doubts have to do with it? Join the wolves as they go on an adventure searching for the Heart of Paradise and Kiba's true love
1. Trouble in Paradise

I understand that when most people read the fics, they imagine the wolves in their HUMAN form. In my story, however, they are in Paradise and do not need to be this way. Please take into consideration that they will be in their WOLF forms throughout this entire story.

(I like them better as wolves anyway.)  
I'm not telling you how to use your imaginations. I'm just saying that the story won't make much sense if you think of them as humans.

_**"The Search for the Heart that Beats in Paradise"**_

By: M.W. Roach

1/25/05

Ch. 1 **Trouble in Paradise**

Kiba walked around aimlessly in Paradise. The grass was lush and green. The water was pure and crystal clear and all around him, fat caribou pranced about in an, oh so tempting way. He went for one and brought it down with ease. He looked at his kill.

"This isn't right." He said aloud. "It usually takes a pack of wolves to bring down a sick one. I took this big healthy bull down all by myself. What's the point of hunting without the gamble? Where's the fun in it? I mean, it practically jumped in my mouth and said 'please eat me!'"

"Tsk, tsk." Said a voice from behind Kiba.

Kiba turned to see Hige sitting on a rock above him.

"2 days in Paradise and you've already snapped." The yellow wolf laughed.

Kiba smiled. It was good to see a familiar face.

"Wanna join me, Hige?"

The eager wolf leapt from the rock to his friends' side.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Tsume lay on his back absorbing the warmth of the sun. His legs were up and sprawled open. His lips slowly fell, exposing his fangs. He twitched his tail and moaned in an almost puppy dog manner. Shiloh lay on a rock above him looking down.

"Ya know, from this angle you kinda look like roadkill." She laughed.

Tsume flipped himself over and lifted his head to touch his nose to hers. He looked lovingly into her eyes.

_And from any angle, _He thought to himself. _You're still the most beautiful wolf in Paradise._

Toboe and Blue sat near a crystal creek looking at the fish. Blue turned her gaze towards the sky.

"I wish Pops could have seen this."

Toboe nuzzled Blue's ear gently.

"I know. I wish Grams coulda seen this, too."

Blue looked at Toboe softly. She sighed and put her head between her paws. Toboe thought for a minute, then got up.

"I know. Let's find Kiba. Hige's probably with him. And Tsume and Shiloh, too. Being with our friends should cheer us up. What do you say, Blue?"

Blue thought for a moment, then got up.

"Alright. C'mon. I'll race ya!"

Cheza sat in the middle of a field of lunar flowers. It was good to be home. Everything was just as it was suppose to be. The lunar flowers had everlasting life, and the wolves were happy. A tiny bird fluttered above Cheza and began chirping a sweet melody. Cheza got up and began to dance. She twirled and laughed.

"You sing beautifully."

Encouraged, the little bird sang louder. Cheza began to spin faster. Soon, she started singing with it. After a while, the little bird flew away. Dizzy, Cheza fell down. She looked up at the sky, then got up.

"This One will go find Kiba."

She turned to leave. As she did, she tripped on a rock and slid down the grassy hill. She opened her eyes when she hit the bottom. She giggled.

"This One must look where she is going!" She laughed.

She went to push herself up when she gasped in horror. She shoved herself up and put her hands over her mouth in shock. It was impossible to hold back the tears. There, before her, lay a dead lunar flower.


	2. Kiba's Problem is Everyone's Problem

**Ch. 2 **

"Kiba's Problem is Everyone's Problem" 

Kiba and Hige wandered around Paradise, talking. Blue and Toboe joined them.

"It's not that I don't like Paradise," Kiba said, "It's just that there's no adventure. No excitement. No surprises."

Hige looked at Kiba.

"I think you need a girlfriend, buddy."

Kiba shot an angry look at the yellow wolf.

"That's not it at all."

Hige rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Hey guys! C'mere!"

The wolves turned to see Toboe looking down at something. The trotted over to see what it was. Kiba gasped when he saw it.

"It's a dead lunar flower." Kiba said sadly.

"Look! Here's another one!" Hige called.

"And another!" Blue shouted.

Kiba felt his stomach churn.

_What's going on? Why are the lunar flowers dying?_

Kiba turned and ran off. Hige, Toboe and Blue followed.

"Where are you going, Kiba?" Toboe asked.

"To ask Atali why the flowers are dying! He should know."

Tsume and Shiloh lifted their heads when the seen the 4 wolves dash by.

"What's going on?" Tsume asked.

Shiloh got up.

"I dunno. Let's go find out."

She leapt after them, Tsume close behind.

Toboe glanced behind to see a familier black and white face and a scarred chest.

"Hi guys!" He called.

"Toboe! Where are you going?" Tsume shouted.

"To talk to Atali about the dying lunar flowers!" Toboe yelled.

Tsume's eyes widened.

_Dying lunar flowers?_

Tsume quickly turned to Shiloh.

"This is serious! We need to get to the old wolf fast."

"I'm on it!"

Shiloh quickened her pace and passed Tsume. Toboe looked back. Shiloh was coming up fast.

_Oh, no! _He thought, _Not again!_

Before he could object, he felt himself being lifted off the ground. When he was secure, she sped up. She flew past Hige and Blue. She was going at such an incredible speed, it knocked the yellow and black wolf into each other. Hige shook his head.

"What the hell was that?"

"It looked like Toboe was flying!" Blue said in amazement.

Once again, Shiloh was running side by side with Kiba. She was fast, but never fast enough to pass the big white wolf.

Kiba spotted Atali near an old willow tree. Cheza was with him. Kiba slid to a graceful stop. Shiloh, however, wasn't very graceful at stopping, and slid into the tree. Her face wasn't hurt. Only her back slammed into the tree. She got up and shook off, forgetting Toboe was still attached. He went flying and landed on his back with a loud thud. Shiloh ran to him.

"I forgot you were up there, runt. You okay?"

Toboe got up cautiously. Nothing was broken.

"I think so." He said. "All you did was slam me into a tree then throw me like an old toy, but I'm just fine."

Shiloh put her paw on the pup's head and gently licked his face.

"I'm awful sorry, Toboe." She said quietly.

Toboe wagged his tail and laid his ears back submissively.

"I'm okay. Really, I am."

Kiba approached Cheza.

"Cheza."

She looked up, happy to see Kiba. She hugged him tight.

"Kiba. Paradise is in trouble."

Kiba looked at Atali. The old wolf spoke before Kiba was able to.

"Cheza tells me the lunar flowers are dying. Is that what you've come to tell me, white wolf?"

Kiba nodded.

"Why are they perishing?"

Atali looked into Kiba's eyes.

"Do you remember your role in Paradise?"

Kiba thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I think it was Purity."

Atali nodded.

"I appointed you the Purity because, of all the wolves, you were the most determined to make it here. Now, of all the wolves, you are the most determined to leave."

Kiba immediately broke the eye contact. He was ashamed. Atali continued.

"Your once pure thoughts are now clouded with judgment and doubts. Therefore, the once pure Paradise…is dying."

Kiba's eyes widened.

"What?"

The other wolves, who had arrived a little while ago, gasped in shock.

"Dying?" Toboe asked.

Kiba shook his head.

"No! It can't be dying! Am I responsible for this?"

Atali's eyes grew narrow.

"You are."

Kiba backed up. He was shocked beyond belief. He, who worked so hard to get there, was killing Paradise?

"There is a way to save it, however." Atali said quietly.

All the wolves snapped their heads to attention. Kiba stepped forward.

"I'll do anything."


	3. Holy Matrimony!

**_Ch. 3_**

"_**Holy Matrimony!"**_

Atali looked at Kiba.

"Anything?" Atali asked.

Kiba nodded. Atali turned his gaze to the sky.

"You must find the Mother of Paradise. She is the heart, soul and life of Paradise."

Kiba tilted his head.

"Is that all?"

Atali wagged his tail slightly.

"It has been arranged since the beginning of time, that you and her are to be mates."

Kiba's jaw dropped to the ground. His ears twitched.

"Wha-?" He squeaked.

Hige and Tsume chuckled in the background. Kiba tried to stutter out a question, but it wouldn't come out. Atali answered it for him.

"Yes, I'm serious."

Kiba lost his balance and his consciousness and fell to the ground. When he finally came to, he was outraged.

"Arranged?! How do you assign a wolf a mate?! What kind of sick joke is this? I will pick my own mate, damn it!"

Atali shook his head and turned away.

"My job was to tell you how to save Paradise. It's up to you to do the dirty work."

Kiba started to pace wildly. He wanted desperately to save Paradise. After all, he did agree to do anything. He sighed heavily and hung his head.

"Where can I find her?" He asked begrudgingly.

Atali laid down and shut his eyes.

"That, I do not know. You must search for her. I assure you, this will be very difficult. She is a white wolf, who is not a white wolf."

Kiba looked up.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Atali tilted his head, (a wolf's way of shrugging.) Kiba felt anger surge over him. He flinched when he felt Cheza's hand on his back. She stroked him gently.

"It is alright, Kiba. Don't get angry. It is not that bad."

Kiba closed his eyes and put his head on her lap.

"Cheza. It's not fair."

She hugged him close.

"You will love her, Kiba. Believe This One."

Kiba believed Cheza that it wasn't that bad of a situation. But he didn't believe her about loving this wolf. But, he would try. For Cheza, he would try. He turned and left.

Cheza followed him, along with the other wolves. Hige stayed for a moment. He looked at Atali.

"Since when did you become the Wisdom of Paradise?"

"The gates were opened. I had nothing else to guard."

Atali held up his head proudly.

"They gave me a promotion!"

Hige wagged his tail.

"Right on, old man!"

Kaba sat down watching Tsume rolling with laughter.

"Man, are you screwed!" He laughed out.

Kiba growled.

"You think that's funny, huh Chuckles?"

Tsume continued laughing. Kiba got up.

"You're coming with me."

Tsume looked up.

"Yeah right! I'm stayin' here."

"On the contrary," Kiba said, "You and Hige are coming with me."

Tsume got up.

"In your dreams, pal! _You_ wanted adventure. Here ya go! Happy trails."

Kiba sat down.

"If you don't come with, I'm not going."

Tsume narrowed his eyes.

"You're bluffing!"

Kiba laid down, crossed his paws, and turned his head away stubbornly. Hige finally showed up.

"What'd I miss?"

Tsume answered, his voice angry and low.

"Kiba refuses to go look for his wife unless we go with him."

"WHAT? Kiba! You're not serious, are you?" Hige asked frantically.

Kiba didn't say a word. He merely looked at Cheza. Tsume and Hige looked at her too. She was crying. If Paradise died, so would the wolves and so would she. They could see her already starting to wither. The two reluctant wolves looked at each other. They shuddered when they heard their mates' growls behind them. They glanced at the source of the threatening snarls. Shiloh and Blue stood above the boys, teeth barred, tails stiff and straight, and eyes shimmering menacingly.

"What the hell are you waiting for, an invitation?" Shiloh snarled.

"Get out there and help Kiba, NOW!" Blue added viciously.

Immediately, the boy's tails' slid between their legs.

"Yes ma'am!" Hige said, scampering over to Kiba.

"Sorry for the delay!" Tsume added, slinking behind the Hige.

Kiba opened one eye and wagged his tail.

_Thanks, girls. _He thought to himself.

Kiba got up.

"You two girls stay here with Cheza. Toboe, you stay here, too."

"What? Stay here? No! I wanna go, too!" Toboe objected.

"Just stay here, runt. It might be dangerous." Hige warned.

Toboe stomped his paw into the ground.

"That's not fair! Kiba, please let me go with! I won't whine, I promise! I can keep up! Besides, what's the worst that can happen? We're in Paradise. Please, Kiba!"

Kiba sighed.

"Fine. But you'd better keep up."

Toboe wagged his tail. Kiba turned to Cheza and ran to her. He put his head on her shoulder as she stroked his ears.

"I'll be back Cheza, I promise. I'm not gonna let my stupidity ruin Paradise. I'll save it. Just for you, I'll save it."

Cheza hugged Kiba tight, saying farewell yet again to her Kiba.

"This One will be fine. This One will save some of the dying flowers. We will save Paradise…together."

Kiba reluctantly pried himself away, and went back to the others.

Shiloh and Blue were busy bidding farewell to their beaus.

"We're so proud of you boys for volunteering to go help Kiba!" The girls cheered.

Hige and Tsume laughed uneasily.

Kiba trotted past them.

"Time to go."

The girls sat down and watched the 4 wolves take their leave.

"Be careful, Toboe!" Shiloh called.

"I will!" Toboe called back.

A few miles away, Kiba slowed the group to a stop. He looked around, then turned to his companions.

"How do you find a female wolf?"

Tsume and Hige looked at each other. They shook their heads at the pathetic question.

"You don't know how to find a female?" Hige asked.

Tsume sighed.

"Man, you _do_ need a girl!"

"We might as well lead the way." Hige sighed.

He and Tsume trotted ahead. Kiba lingered behind for a moment with Toboe.

"It's okay Kiba." Toboe said. "I don't get it either."

Kiba rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with the others.


	4. Something Kiba This Way Comes

**_Ch. 4_** **_"Something Kiba This Way Comes"_**

She lay down by the babbling brook, gazing at herself in the water. She was beautiful. Her fur was such a light shade of lilac it was almost white. Her eyes were a lime green. Her tail appeared to be too big for her thin body. Her legs were long and slim. At first glance, she looked emaciated. But when she fluffed up the ruffle of fur around her neck, she was a spectacular example of a she-wolf. She got up, stretched, then began to shake, trying to ruffle up her fur. She wanted to look her best for him, after all. She knew Kiba was coming. Since the dawn of time, they'd been promised to one another, whether he liked it or not.

She made it to Paradise by the time Kiba and the gang were ruthlessly slaughtered by Darcia. She'd been waiting all this time for Kiba to arrive. _She_ arrived to Paradise _on time_. She waited in the closed gates for him. Twice, he failed. He would've failed the third time if it weren't for Tsume.

_Tsume, _she thought, _what's he like? And Hige, and Toboe? What about Kiba? I know all of them, yet they know nothing of me. Stupid males._

She hopped over the brook and walked through her meadow. Flowers grew out of every step she took. Tulips sprouted from the ground as she trotted from one flowerless spot to another. She wished she could have done this the first time Kiba didn't make it. She had to watch from the window to Paradise as Darcia's eye tainted the new earth. That place wasn't Paradise. That's just how earth always looked before man had to ruin it. This time, there were no humans. Paradise was inhabited only by the wolves, the flowers and the creatures that fed the wolves.

She ran in and out of meadows, sprouting flowers and ferns where areas were bare. She came upon a big, bare rock.

"Well, that's an eye sore." She said to herself.

She turned and put her tail on it. She wagged the oversized appendage, hitting the rock three times. Within moments, the hideous lump was covered in soft moss. She rubbed her face on it. Baby's breath (a type of tiny white flower) sprouted from the moss. Satisfied, she bounded off again, leaving her trail of tulips behind.

It wasn't easy being the Mother of Paradise. She worked hard all day, bringing life into dull areas, bringing life into the dead areas and keeping everything balanced. When a caribou was killed, it needed to be replaced. When a flower started to wither, it needed to be lifted to the sun until the petals grew fleshy and reached for the sky.

It was especially tough without Kiba. When she brought the life back into things, it only lasted a short while, and left her tired. She was desperate for Kiba's purity to keep the things alive and thriving.

She came across a dying lunar flower. She touched it with her nose. Her lilac face started changing. Her muzzle turned white. A white petal shape grew between her eyes. Another 2 white petal shapes grew under each eye. A final white petal shaped marking grew under her neck. It looked like someone painted a lunar flower on her face. The flower lifted its petals towards the sun. It was safe for another day. But bringing the lunar flower back left the she-wolf weak. She looked up at the sky, her flower marking faded and her energy drained.

_Where are you, Kiba? I need you, now._

Cheza, Blue and Shiloh rested near a tree, all tired from trying to save the flowers. With three girls together and no guys around, gossip was inevitable.

"So, Cheza, what do you know about Kiba's mate?" Blue asked.

"This One knows as much as you do, only what Atali said. All This One knows is her name."

"Really? What is it?" Shiloh asked excitedly.

Cheza looked down at the grass, then out on the horizon.

"Her name…is Sheba."


	5. Now You See Me, Now You Don't

**_Ch.5_**

"_**Now You See Me, Now You Don't"**_

Tsume and Hige walked ahead, mumbling, whispering and giggling. Kiba rolled his eyes. He knew what they were talking about. He knew they were making fun of him, mocking him. The scent of an unfamiliar wolf filled his nostrils. It had to be her. It was time to break up the idiot gallery. It was time that he lead them.

"Hey, guys. I have an idea." Kiba said calmly.

The two wolves stopped and turned their attention to Kiba.

"Okay, you listening?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." They both answered.

Kiba walked in front.

"I get to lead now."

Hige and Tsume looked at each other.

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan." Tsume mumbled.

"Yeah," Hige answered. "What do we get to do?"

"You guys have the most important job of all."

"Really? And what would that be?" Tsume asked.

"You guys get to shut-up and follow me."

With that, Kiba loped off in the direction of the scent. Tsume and Hige stood there.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Hige complained before taking off after Kiba.

Tsume lagged behind, looking for Toboe. Ever since they left, Toboe wandered in and out of the group. No one knew where the pup was going, but they didn't pay attention. Tsume tossed back his head and howled.

Toboe lay quietly in the canyon nearby. He'd been coming here often. There was a creek that ran through it. Flowers bloomed on either side. But, Toboe didn't come there for the creek or the flowers. A herd of horses called this canyon their home. That's why Toboe went there. He loved to watch the horses dance. The lead stallion was especially beautiful. He tossed his mighty head, arched his thick neck, and pranced around the mares, showing off his moves and his long flowing mane. He was jet black, but whenever moonlight hit him, he was a glowing purple. Toboe envied the stallion. He wished he could be that strong or that beautiful. He also wished he had someone to watch the horses with.

"When I get a mate, she'll watch the horses with me." He said aloud. "And we'll howl together at the stars, and play in the fields."

Tsume's howl brought the pup back to reality. Sadly, Toboe got up and trotted away, leaving the magnificent stallion to dance without an audience.

Sheba had been following the boys ever since they entered her territory.

"The scent is so close." Kiba complained. "Yet, there's nothing here."

Kiba was standing by a patch of grass. He sniffed the grass.

"I know she's close. This grass reeks of her!"

Kiba dashed away in another direction, Hige loping slowly behind.

"Hey, wait up, Kiba!" He panted.

When the boys were gone, the patch of grass moved. It got up. It was the shape of a wolf. Sheba's green fur sparkled and turned back to its regular lilac color.

"Did he just say I reek?" She mumbled to herself as she took off, following them.

A couple hours later, Kiba was getting tired and aggravated. He stood next to a huge rock to rest. It, too, smelled of the she-wolf. Tsume and Toboe finally caught up.

"Find anything?" Tsume asked.

Kiba shook his head.

"Her scent is everywhere, yet she is nowhere."

Kiba looked at the rock he stood by. He tilted his head.

"Did that rock just move?" He asked.

The other wolves looked closely. Kiba got his face right into it. He squinted his eyes. Suddenly, a pair of green eyes appeared in front of him! Kiba jumped back in shock.

"What the hell?"

The piece rock moved closer to him. It was the shape of a wolf. After it's brown fur sparkled, it turned the color of Cheza's hair! Kiba was standing face to face with Sheba. The other wolves were still in shock.

"It…camouflages like a chameleon!" Tsume gasped out.

Sheba giggled. She flicked her tongue out. It trailed up Kiba's cheek between his eyes. He flinched at the touch. Sheba giggled again, and bounded off. Kiba stood there for a moment then ran after her, leaving his friends behind.

And so, the games begin!


	6. Foreplay

Ch. 6

"Foreplay"

Kiba was furious. Sheba was faster then him and she used that to her advantage. She started teasing him, staying just out of his reach. When he started to fall back, she, too, slowed down, but only enough until the tip of her tail touched the tip of his nose. Then, he sped up. Once he got faster, she did, too. The chase lasted an hour or so before Kiba fell into a gopher hole and watched her speed away. He yanked his paw from the hole, cursing. He heard a laugh from behind. He looked up to see Sheba sitting on a rock, her paws crossed.

"Too fast for you?" She asked.

Kiba snarled.

"You. You're the white wolf who isn't a white wolf. The one I'm suppose to be with."

Sheba wagged her tail.

"The one and only." She said.

Kiba growled again.

"You're coming with me. Now, get down from there and stop acting like a fool."

Sheba rolled her eyes.

"You expect me to leave my territory to go with a bossy, inconsiderate whelp like you? You've got a problem, buddy."

That said, she leapt off the rock and loped away.

"No! Stop! Wait!" Kiba demanded.

But it was too late. She paid no attention to his demands. Kiba sat down and growled to himself.

"This means war."

Kiba gathered some vines from the forest. After some difficulty, he made a noose to put around his neck, and one on the other end of the vine to trap Sheba. After studying her habits, he hid in her favorite creek, his trap ready. She lowered her head to lap up some of the fresh water. Kiba leapt out and landed on the other side of her. The noose landed around her neck as planned.

"There! Now, I'll drag you to…"

Kiba was unable to finish his sentence. She bolted behind him and circled him a couple of times, then darted away. The vine tightened and Kiba's legs were yanked from under him. She ran at a great speed, dragging Kiba like he weighed nothing. Kiba cracked his head on rocks, logs and anything else in the way. She was going too fast for him to gather his feet.

"Sto-gmph!" He tried to scream before getting a mouthful of dirt.

Soon, they came to a cliff. The other side wasn't very far away and there was a small creek that ran through the gorge. Kiba noticed it.

"No! Wait! Don't jump that!"

Sheba glanced behind at him. She smiled a fang filled, wolfie smirk. Her speed accelerated. She leapt, Kiba flying behind her. It was more then the vine could take. It snapped. Kiba fell down into the deep gorge. He would have landed safely in the water if the vine hadn't caught on a branch that dangled precariously above the water. Kiba hung inches from the creek. He struggled anxiously to free himself. Luckily, the branch gave out before Kiba did. He plopped into the water. He growled.

"Why, that damn little, bi…"

_Crack!_

Kiba's sentence was cut short when the heavy branch landed hard on his head. He collapsed unconscious in the shallow water.

Kiba trudged back to his friends, soaked to the bone and a huge lump poking out from the top of his head.

"So, how'd it go?" Hige asked sarcastically.

Kiba grunted.

"Sounds like you hit it off." Tsume teased.

"By the looks of it, she really did hit him!" Toboe laughed.

The group laughed at Kiba, who snarled in protest.

"Knock it off! She made it very clear that she didn't want to come, so let's just go back."

The group quieted immediately.

"Going back is not an option." Tsume pointed out. "Besides, how do you know she doesn't want to go with you?"

Kiba looked at the ground.

"Every time I try to catch her, she runs away."

Tsume and Hige tossed back their heads and started laughing again. Kiba grunted.

"Now what are you laughing at?"

Hige snorted.

"She's flirting with you, idiot!"

Kiba tilted his head.

"Flirting?"

Hige nodded.

"Yeah, flirting. Do you know what flirting is?"

Kiba gave a blank stare. Hige was getting frustrated.

"Do you even know where babies come from?"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do! It's just that all my life, I've put all my time into finding Paradise, I never bothered with females. I mean, when she licked me, it was the closest I've ever been to female."

Kiba laid his ears back slightly.

"I kinda liked it."

Tsume and Hige looked at each other, then turned their gazes to Kiba.

"You like her, don't you?"

Kiba turned away, embarrassed.

"I don't know."

"Oh, you'd feel a lot better if you said it." Hige said.

Kiba looked at the ground.

"I like her." He whispered.

"What was that?" Toboe asked.

"I SAID I LIKE HER!" Kiba shouted.

The three wolves nodded. Kiba let out a sigh.

"I do feel better." He admitted. He looked at his friends.

"Would you guys…"

The three friends nodded before Kiba finished.

"We'll help you." Hige said. "But, you have to do what we say. After all," Hige looked at Tsume. ",me and Tsume are pros at romancing girls."

Kiba tilted his head.

"Romancing?"


	7. Enhancin' the Romancin'

Ch. 7

**"Enhancin' the Romancin'"**

Kiba stood facing Tsume. Hige circled them.

"Okay, Kiba. Tsume is going to pretend to be…ummm…What's her name?"

Kiba shook his head.

"I don't know."

Hige laughed.

"That's funny. Seriously, what's her name?"

Again, Kiba shook his head.

"I honestly haven't a clue. She didn't tell me her name."

Hige rolled his eyes.

"Did you bother asking her?"

"Nope."

Tsume and Hige sighed.

"We're already off to a great start." Hige joked. "Okay Kiba, look into…uh, we'll call her 'Betty'. Look into Tsume…um, Betty's eyes and say 'I want to know more about you'."

Kiba wasn't paying attention. He looked up.

"Huh? Oh. Umm…"

Kiba looked into Tsume's eyes, not knowing what Hige just said.

"I want to…umm…mount you."

Tsume jumped back.

"YOU WANNA WHAT?"

Toboe laughed in the background.

"Even I know what that means!"

Kiba laid his ears back and looked at Hige.

"That wasn't right, was it?"

Hige shook his head.

"That was wrong in more ways then you can ever imagine."

Kiba growled to himself. Suddenly, he had an idea. He turned and loped off.

"HEY! Where are you going? We're not finished yet!" Hige shouted.

"I'm just gonna try something real quick!" Kiba shouted back.

Hige sighed. He looked over at Tsume, who was curled up against a rock.

"What's with you?" Hige asked.

"I've been scarred for life." Tsume answered shakily. "And I don't mean my chest."

Kiba stopped in front of a rose. He knelt down and bit the stem. The flower in his mouth, he trotted towards her scent. He found her bathing in a creek. Kiba's jaw dropped.

"Huff Puff, she's hot when she's wet!"

Kiba picked the flower up, took a deep breath, and approached her.

"Ummm…hey."

She gaped when she saw him and leapt out of the water.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to…uh, give you this."

Kiba dropped the flower by her paws. She looked at, eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

_That's the same look the girl gave the man! She's as good as mine!_ Kiba thought.

Her look of surprise soon turned into a look of anger.

"You IDIOT!"

Kiba backed up.

"Huh?"

"Do you know how long it took me to bring that rose back to life?"

Kiba sat down. He felt awful. He spoke without thinking.

"I'm sorry, Betty!"

Sheba tilted her head. She was raging now.

"MY NAME IS SHEBA!"

Kiba laid his ears back.

"I'm sorry Be…umm, Sheba! Really, I am."

Sheba looked away. She put her paw on the flowers' stem and closed her eyes. Kiba watched as both her paw and the stem glowed. Kiba watched as a flower shaped marking appeared on her face. It disappeared moments after. The rose was again planted, leaving her weak. She was vulnerable. She straddled her head between his front legs and grabbed a mouthful of her fur.

"Now you will come quietly."

She rolled her eyes, and lunged forward, flipping him on his back. Once again, Kiba was looking at the sky while she made her escape. Only, now he had a mouthful of fur.

It was dark by the time Kiba returned. Hige and Tsume glanced up at him.

"Have fun?" Tsume asked.

Kiba didn't answer. He plopped himself by Hige.

"This is a lost cause. Nothing will get her to come with me."

Toboe, who had been quiet this entire time, decided to speak up.

"I don't know much about girls or anything, but have you tried just asking her nicely to come with us?"

Kiba opened his eyes wide.

"Say that again, Toboe."

"Umm, ask her nicely?"

Kiba jumped up.

"THAT'S IT!"

Kiba ran over to Toboe and licked his head.

"THANKS, LITTLE BUDDY!"

With that, Kiba was off. Hige and Tsume stood there, still in shock.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tsume asked.

Hige tilted his head. Toboe said nothing. He lay his head between his paws. It was nice to get a little recognition.

Kiba ran and ran until he found Sheba sitting high on a rock. He ran to join her. Instantly, she got up to leave.

"Sheba! Wait!"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Now what?"

Kiba took a deep breath and looked into her lime eyes.

"Sheba, will you come with me and my friends? Please?"

NOTE: (Huff Puff is kinda a wolf's way of saying 'oh my gosh')


	8. Like a Virgin

Ch. 8 

"_**Like a Virgin"**_

Sheba wagged her tail. Like when they first met, her tongue flicked out and traveled up Kiba's face. Now, he wagged his tail.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He stuttered out.

She nodded, licked him again, and then walked away, flicking her tail seductively. Kiba's tongue lolled out.

"Okay. I'll take that as a hell yes!"

She took off towards where is friends waited. He followed close behind.

"That was a stupid suggestion, Toboe. Asking her to 'please come with us'. Women are a very complicated animal, runt." Hige grunted.

"Well, the way I figure it, no matter how complicated or simple a creature is, they all recognize the word 'please', right?" Toboe stated innocently.

Hige rolled his eyes.

"Women aren't that easy to 'please'." Hige said.

"Then she must be more then a woman, Hige. Look." Tsume said, gazing at the 2-returning wolves.

Hige couldn't believe his eyes. Kiba was returning with Sheba at his side. She wasn't hog tied, drugged or hypnotized. She followed of her own free will.

"Well, I'll be." Hige gasped out.

"See?" Toboe laughed. "I told you so!"

Kiba stood proudly, his mate at his side.

"Everyone, this is Sheba."

Sheba wagged her tail in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Tsume, Hige, and Toboe."

Cheza paced around with Blue and Shiloh at her side. They came across a lunar flower.

"Wasn't that dead yesterday?" Blue asked.

"And that one." Shiloh pointed out.

Cheza smiled brightly.

"Kiba did it. He found Sheba. Paradise is saved, and This One will live!"

Blue and Shiloh threw their heads back and howled.

Tsume, Hige and Toboe perked up their ears.

"That's Blue!" Hige said happily.

"And Shiloh!" Toboe and Tsume cheered.

Kiba turned to Sheba.

"Do you hear that, Sheba? Cheza's going to be okay!"

The five wolves answered Blue and Shiloh's calls. Kiba looked at his friends.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go home."

Tsume and Hige sat on a grassy knoll, their girls at their sides.

"Well, everything turned out pretty well." Hige laughed.

"Yeah." Tsume said. "As long as Kiba's happy, Paradise will prosper."

"Where is Kiba anyway?" Hige asked.

"Sheba said she needed to show him something." Tsume answered.

All of a sudden, the ground rumbled and quaked. Lunar flowers exploded from the ground, carpeting almost every corner of their territory. A loud, happy howl echoed throughout the valley. Tsume and Hige looked at each other and grinned.

"YEAH, KIBA!" Hige cheered.

"RIGHT ON!" Tsume added.

The boys looked over at their own mates, who had a strange, lusty look in their eyes.

"You know," Shiloh said in a low voice. "The earth vibrating like this is getting me all frisky."

Tsume's eyes widened.

"C'mere!" Shiloh shouted, tackling Tsume to the ground. Hige laughed.

"What're you laughin' at?" Blue said in an alluring voice.

"Uh…" Hige stuttered out before Blue pinned him to the ground.

That night, Paradise echoed with very happy wolf songs.


	9. Epilogue One Year Later

**_Epilogue-One Year Later_**

Hige, Kiba and Tsume paced around their dens. All three males were very nervous. Atali poked his head out of Hige's den. Hige greeted the old wolf with a happy tail wag.

"Well?" He asked eagerly. "How is she?"

"Blue will be fine. Hige, you have 3 beautiful sons." Atali said proudly.

Hige leapt for joy.

"Can I see them?" He asked eagerly.

"Come on in, Hige." Blue said tiredly.

Hige crept inside the den to see 3 healthy puppies nursing off their exhausted mother. 2 were black, one was yellow. Hige couldn't be more proud.

Toboe poked his nose from Tsume's den.

"How's Shiloh?" Tsume asked.

"She's doing great!" Toboe said.

"Touch me again, and I'll rip you into so many pieces, the buzzards won't find you!" Shiloh shouted from the den.

Toboe giggled.

"It was a tough labor, but you've got 4 boys and a girl!"

Tsume peeked inside the den, despite Shiloh's snarling threats. 3 of the pups were gray and white, one was a solid gray. Tsume sighed in relief. They all looked like him!

Cheza crawled out from Kiba's den. Kiba greeted her with a lick on the cheek. Cheza hugged him.

"Oh, Kiba! You have 7 beautiful daughters."

Kiba whimpered as his tail whipped back and forth uncontrollably.

"Come in here, Kiba." Sheba shouted from the den. "Come see your daughters."

Kiba crept inside his den and rubbed his head on Sheba's.

"Oh, they're beautiful." Kiba said happily.

The pups were all white. One of them, the biggest, was already starting to snarl and bare her gums. Kiba laughed at the tough little she-wolf.

"She's gonna be as tough as her daddy." Sheba said.

"And as stubborn and beautiful as her mother." Kiba added.

While the fathers all got aquatinted with their puppies, Toboe trotted away. He stopped on top of a hill, where he looked down at everything.

_I guess I'm the only one left without a family._

He turned and trotted back to the canyon. Back to the stallion. Back to watch the horses dance. Watch them dance; alone.

_I really hope you enjoyed this story. Give me a week to rest and I'll post the first chapter of the last part of the "Who Wants Pie" trilogy._


End file.
